Pups Save Team Umizoomi (Part 2)
Recap from the last part: The PAW Patrol came to Umi City for a vacation and met Team Umizoomi. Well, thanks to Rocky, when he fell into Umi River. Chase gets jealous of all the time the other pups spend with the trio. Now he's being used as bait for a trap set up by The Troublemakers, Team Umizoomi's arch-nemeses. Now let's continue the story... Dialogue (Ryder walks over to where Chase was) (He’s holding a dog bowl full of dog food) Ryder: Hey, Chase. I brought you your favorite lunch. I thought it would make you feel-- (He sees that Chase is not anywhere around) Chase? Chase? Where are you, boy? I hope he didn’t run away. Umi City is a big place for a small pup. Maybe he’s playing in the field with the others. (The screen reverts to the field) (Geo is holding a Frisbee) Geo: Ready, pups? (The pups bark excitedly) Ryder: Hey, guys. (Ryder runs out onto the field) Zuma: Hey, ‘Wyder’. S’up, dude? Ryder: Did Chase come out here to play with you guys? Skye: Nope. Is something up with him? Ryder: Well—- (Bot's antennae sounds an alarm) Bot: It’s the Umi-Alarm. That means someone needs our help. (Geo puts the Frisbee on the grass) Milli: Sorry, guys, but we have work to do. Geo: We’ll let you know if we see Chase. Ryder: Thanks, guys. Milli: Bot, who needs our help? Bot: I can’t figure out who, but it’s coming from the forbidden part of the forest. Geo: “The forbidden part of the forest”?! Milli: Not even the animals are allowed there. That part of the forest is dangerous! There’s a big pit full of sticky mud in there! Rocky: You guys need some help? Geo: Thanks for offering, but you pups should look for your friend. He might need you. Milli: Besides, we’ve dealt with things more dangerous than sticky mud. Geo: I’ll call UmiCar. (He pulls out his Umi-Phone) (He dials the number) Calling UmiCar! Calling UmiCar! Come and get us! (UmiCar appears right in front of them) UmiCar: UmiCar. (The team hops in him) Bot: Seatbelts, on. (They all put on their seatbelts) Skye: Good luck on your rescue! Milli: And good luck finding Chase. Geo: Let’s go, UmiCar! UmiCar: *Beeps* *Whirls* (He drives off really fast) Marshall: If we had Chase here, he’d sniff out where he is. Rocky: Uh, Marshall, if Chase was here, we wouldn’t need to find him. Marshall: Oh, yeah. *Laughs nevously* (The screen reverts over to Team Umizoomi) (They are in the forest and they see a sign, an arrow pointing ahead with a don’t sign over it, ahead) Bot: Well, there it is. *Gulps* The forbidden part of the forest. Geo: It’s giving me the creeps… Milli: Don’t worry, guys. We’ll be fine as long as we stick together. Bot: Milli’s right. But we should be careful, or we’ll be 'sticking' to the sticky mud. Milli: *Giggles* Geo: Oh, Bot. Drive slow from here, UmiCar. UmiCar: *Beeps* (He begins to drive slowly into the forbidden place) (The team hears a familiar voice coming from up ahead) Chase’s voice: You guys tricked me! Milli, Geo, Bot: *Gasps* Geo: Did you hear that? Bot: That sounds like Chase. (They hear two familiar voices) Little Trouble’s voice: And you fell for it hook, line, and sticker. Big Trouble’s voice: *Laughs* (The team has serious looks on their faces) Milli: And that sounds like… Milli, Geo, Bot: *In Unison* The Troublemakers! (UmiCar drives ahead and points something up ahead) (The team notices what he sees) (They see the giant pit of sticky mud) (The Troublemakers are standing near the edge but not too near) (Chase is in the mud pit) (His paws are stuck in the mud) Chase: Who are you two, anyways? Big Trouble: Glad you asked that, ‘cause we’re… The Troublemakers: The Troublemakers! Chase: “Troublemakers”?! Little Trouble: That’s right. (Milli calls out) Milli: Let him go, Troublemakers! (The Troublemakers turn around and see the team) (Milli, Geo, and Bot have hopped out UmiCar) Little Trouble: Well hello, Team Umizoomi. So nice of you to ‘stick’ around. Geo: You’d better let him go. No one’s allowed in this part of the forest, and that includes you guys. Big Trouble: We would love too, but we can’t. I thought that you know that once you get stuck in stick mud, you’ll sink to the bottom and never seen again. Chase: What?! Little Trouble: But it would be sad for the puppy to be all alone in that big pit. Wouldn’t you agree, Team Umizoomi? (He pulls out his…) Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee Trouble Ray Time to get things sticky! (His ray zaps the whole team) (They all float up in the air) Milli: *Gasps* Geo: Whoa! Bot: Hey! (They float over the pit of the sticky mud and are suddenly dropped in one by one) Milli: Oof! Geo: Uh! Bot: Oof! UmiCar: *Whirls* (Milli and Geo land on their legs but their feet are stuck) (Bot lands on his bottom, but his legs are stuck) (UmiCar landed upward but his wheels are stuck) (They try to get out, but they can’t) Bot: *Grunts* Sticky Circuits! Geo: *Grunts* We can’t get out! Milli: *Grunts* This sticky mud isn’t sticky for nothing. Little Trouble: Of course, Team Umizoomi. Big Trouble: Now you’ll never mess up over trouble ever again. So… Both: Trouble you never, Team Umizoomi. (They both began to walk off) (Chase has an angry look on his face) Chase: You’re not going anywhere. *Barks* (A launcher appears from his pup-pack) Firing net! *Barks* (A net launches from his launcher and aims at the Troublemakers (The Troublemakers get trapped in the net) Big Trouble: Hey! Little Trouble: How did he-- (Suddenly, the net begins to roll down a nearby hill) (The Troublemakers are last heard with fading screams) Chase: *Barks* (His launcher disappears into his pup-pack) Bot: Whoa! Geo: That was awesome, Chase! Chase: Thanks, Geo, but it’s all my fault that we’re all stuck here. If only I wasn’t jealous, we wouldn’t even be here. Bot: “Jealous”? Chase: Oh, I was jealous of how much the other pups were playing with you guys. I shouldn’t have been jealous, and I’m sorry. *Whimpers* (He starts to cry) Milli: Aw, don’t cry, Chase. Geo: You could’ve just told us how you felt. Bot: Yeah. We’re friends with the rest of the PAW Patrol, but we really want to be your friend too. Chase: *Sniffles* Really? Geo: Really. Chase: Thanks you guys. You’re really are great friends. UmiCar: *Beeps* (Bot realizes something) Bot: Uh, guys, is it just me or are we all getting shorter and shorter. Milli: *Gasps* We’re all sinking in the sticky mud. Geo: What do we do? Bot: I think we need some help, but this is a big job. (Chase gets an idea) Chase: You know what Ryder always says. “No job is too big, no pup is too small!” I’ll call the rest of the PAW Patrol. *Barks* (His collar tag glows) Ryder! (The screen reverts back to the field) (Ryder’s Pup-Pad rings) (He answers it) Ryder: Chase? Is that you? (Chase is seen on the other end) Chase: A bit shorter than usual, but it’s me. Ryder: Are you okay? Where are you? (The screen on the Pup-Pad zooms out) (It shows Team Umizoomi stuck with Chase in the sticky mud) Bot: Ryder, we really need you and the pups’ help. Geo: We’re all stuck in the sticky mud pit. Milli: You have to get us out before we sink into the mud. Chase: Ryder, can you come to the forbidden part of the forest to save us? Ryder: Don’t worry, guys. We’ll save you all! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (The call ends and he pulls out the button that calls the rest of the PAW Patrol) PAW Patrol, to the Pup-Houses! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Must be an emergency. (The pups all run into their pup-houses) (Marshall was the last one, but he trips on a squeaky bone) Whoooaaa!! (He crashes in his Pup-House) I’m good! To Be Continued... (click here to find out how it all ends) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes